Join Me
by selene15
Summary: Was passiert wenn die Wahrheit die Illusion verdrängt, das Vertraute fremd wird und Trauer und Liebe sich in einem überwältigenden Feuerwerk des Schmerzes verbünden.. Was passiert wenn Tränen versiegen...(HPDM)


Autor: selene

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Romance, Tragedy, Death

Titel: Join Me

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Anmerkung: Wurde einzig und allein für Cris (cristall) zu ihrem Geburtstag geschrieben -. Alles Gute und Beste mein Engel. kiss

Widmung: cristall natürlich

Prolog - The Sea

Die Sonne strahlte an diesem Morgen in ihrer vollen Pracht.

Vergnüglich vertraute sie dem See ihre Wärme und ihren Anmut an und überließ ihm für die kommenden Stunden ihren Glanz, was dazu führte das man hätte glauben können er wäre mit Tausenden von Diamanten und wertvollen Edelsteinen bestreut worden.

Das Wasser war so klar wie nie zuvor und der Grund des Gewässers schien jeden Vorbeigehenden dazu locken zu wollen in ihn hinein zu sehen um vielleicht die Fragen und Rätsel des Lebens einen Augenblick lang mit ihm teilen zu können.

Er versprach keine Antworten, gab keine Ratschläge, überließ den Menschen weder sein Wissen noch seine Erfahrung und doch war er es zu dem so viele kamen um ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten.

Er bestand bloß aus Wasser, einem Element das man zu vielen Dingen und Tätigkeiten benutzte, dem man aber weiter keine Beachtung schenkte denn es war - so wichtig es für das Überleben eines Menschen auch war - nur Wasser.

Es besaß in den Augen vieler kein Leben, konnte nicht atmen, nicht sprechen, nicht fühlen, doch das wichtigste - was wohl auch der Hauptgrund war - er konnte zuhören.

Denn für viele Probleme und Angelegenheiten gab es nun mal keine Antworten, so sehr man sie sich auch wünschte und trotz allem war und bleibt es ein befreiendes Gefühl wenn man seinen Gedanken und seine Emotionen frei heraus sprechen konnte, wenn man jemanden - und sei es nur der See - darauf ansprechen konnte.

Und gerade an einem solchen Tag fiel es niemanden schwer seine Müdigkeit und Trägheit für einen Moment abzulegen, sich zu dem glitzernden Gewässer zu bemühen und seine Angelegenheiten - und sei es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick - frei heraus sprechen zu können, ohne das Gefühl zu haben sich vor jemanden lächerlich zu machen und es hinterher vielleicht bereuen zu können.

Denn der See konnte keine Geheimnisse preis geben, wie auch, wo er doch nicht sprechen konnte.

Doch wie alles im Leben bekam man nicht immer was man wollte.

Hatte man sich nun doch eine Antwort gewünscht, einen Ratschlag, eine Belehrung oder zumindest eine Ermutigung um den Willen zu finden weiter zu machen, wurde man natürlich enttäuscht.

Denn für Diskussionen, Aussprechungen oder sogar Dialogen war er einfach nicht im Stande.

Sicher bildeten sich viele ein das die aufkommende Wärme die einen plötzlich erfasste, der zärtliche Wind der einem fast tröstend durchs Haar strich eine Art der Erwiderung wäre, doch sobald sie lächelnd aufstanden, ihren Rückweg antraten und sich mit ihren Schritten immer weiter der Realität näherten, verschwand auch das Lächeln von ihren Zügen und sie waren nur für einen Moment von allem befreit gewesen.

Doch zumindest einen Moment mehr als wenn sie ohne den See fähig gewesen wären.

Aber neben denen die eine gewisse Entgegnung bekamen und auch neben denen die bloß ihren Verstand und ihre Gefühle klärten, gab es jene Menschen die dazu nicht in der Lage waren.

Sie waren weder bereit sich zu öffnen, noch ihre Probleme preis zu geben - obgleich es auch nur ein See war.

Sie trugen ihre Geheimnisse und Narben mit sich die ihnen die Zeit hinterlassen und die ihre Erfahrungen gekennzeichnet hatten, stillschweigend, denn sie kannten es nicht anders.

Wenn die Dinge nicht nach ihren Wünschen liefen, wurden die Probleme nicht akzeptiert aber hingenommen, denn Privatsphäre war - wie allen wohlbekannt - ein Privileg.

Und zumindest das hielten sich diese Menschen nahe, wenn sie auch sonst nichts an sich heran ließen, denn auch wenn Wunden mit der Zeit aufhörten zu bluten, blieben dennoch Narben zurück.

Narben die sie ihr Leben lang behielten und die ihnen immer wieder verdeutlichten das immer ein Unglück geschah sobald sie den Weg verließen der ihnen - wie sie glaubten - vorher bestimmt war.

Narben die ihre Seele verunstalteten, einengten und nicht zuletzt verdunkelten.

Denn wer einmal das Feuer berührt hatte, wusste für sein ganzes Leben das es heiß war und er sich verbrennen könnte.

Und wehe dem der trotz des Wissens und der Erfahrung die Regeln und Gesetzte brach und sich auf das Feuer einließ, denn die schwarzen Flammen zerstörten alles was ihnen in den Weg kam, bereit jede noch so große Herausforderung anzunehmen und jedes Gefühl im Keim zu ersticken...

...Doch für eine solche Vernichtung würden keine Narben auf der Seele bleiben, denn nach einer solchen Verbrennung würde selbst der reinste und unschuldigste Geist auf Erden nicht fähig sein zu überleben und wäre dazu verdammt seine Fehler auf endlose Zeit mit unvorstellbaren Qualen immer wieder zu durchleben, bis zu dem Tag an dem es nichts mehr gab was zerstört werden könnte und man sich nur noch der Stille und der Dunkelheit überließ, kraftlos und mit Tränen der Einsamkeit begleitet, denn vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen...

Und egal wie man den See nun benannte oder als was man ihn sah, so war doch hinterher ausnahmslos Jedem klar das es doch nicht nur Wasser war, dem man sich anvertraute.

Viel mehr waren es die Tränen ihrer Vorgänger und die Tränen der Vergangenheit die sie mit den ihren mehrten... und bis auf unbestimmte Zeit würde er auch weiterhin die Essenz der Trauer mit sich führen, denn es würde immer Menschen geben die sich ihm mit ihrem Kummer und ihren Sorgen zu ihm bemühten...

Doch auch der See konnte nicht ahnen das Tränen auf Dauer versiegten und mit der Zeit es eine stärkere, mächtigere und wirksamere Essenz schaffte das Gewässer zu durchfluten, es Ein für Alle mal zu verändern...

Prolog Fin


End file.
